


EL ESCLAVO Y SUS DRAGONES

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Un reinado devastado, un renacimiento exitoso.Seijuuro Akashi es llevado prisionero ante un rey enemigo. Es ahí donde sin saberlo conocerá a la gema que le traerá el mas grande poder  y sobre todas las cosas la mas profunda felicidad.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 7





	EL ESCLAVO Y SUS DRAGONES

_Cuando el guardián de la gema roja lance su llanto, los moradores de fuego de la montaña responderán a su llamado._   
  


Incontables guerras habían pasado por el ahora prospero reino de Teiko. La gran reina Shiori había dejado una estela de paz por una buena cantidad de tiempo bajo su mando, pero en cuanto esta murió a manos de bárbaros infiltrados, el rey regente Masaomi, gobernador hasta que su hijo Seijuuro y heredero legitimo al trono, gobernó con puño de hierro.

Se encargó de masacrar cada territorio bárbaro colindante con sus tierras, haciendo de su pequeño reino, uno basto. Los habitantes de la ciudadela y sus vecinos, incluso aquellos pequeños pueblos que no pertenecían a este clamaron a las viejas leyendas por una salvación, mas esta nunca apareció.

Sus ciudadanos estaban cansados de las guerras, de la muerte, de la depravación. Bajando la cabeza ante el yugo opresor del rey regente.

Se decía que el heredero al trono había muerto, que en la locura del rey Masaomi le había matado por el parecido a su difunta esposa. Pero eso solo era una mentira. El joven heredero solo crecía bajo las crueles enseñanzas de su padre, convirtiéndose poco a poco en el tirano que se suponía debía; y su padre quería, que fuera.

El temor ante ser el nuevo blanco de la creciente invasión y destrucción de la mano de hierro del Rey Masaomi; Mibuchi Reo, rey de Rakuzan al ver que incluso la locura del padre podría ser transmitida al hijo decidió secuestrar al joven heredero. Le mostraron la vida del pueblo, de las granjas, le mostraron la pobreza a su alrededor pero también la felicidad.

Fue entonces, cuando el pequeño grupo viajaba en busca de una redención y enseñanza para el futuro gobernante sucedió. Fueron atacados por un pequeño y naciente reinado vecino. El reino de Seirin.

Los reyes gobernantes creyeron que al tener al joven heredero bajo su tutela le podrían mostrar lo que de verdad era deberse a su gente, la verdadera forma de llevar un reinado. Y así fue.

El joven Seijuuro y compañía fueron bien tratados, haciendo una alianza en contra del yugo del hombre enloquecido por la pérdida de su amada esposa.

Kagami taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya fueron piezas claves para la invasión y recuperación del reino devastado de Teiko ayudados por Rakuzan y su rey y compañeros. El rey visto entre la espada y la pared se entregó no sin antes quitarse la vida y así fue como todo volvió paulatinamente a la paz.

Sin embargo hubo un problema.

A pesar de que todo era miel sobre hojuelas entre tratos políticos y grandes alianzas, el joven rey era alguien taciturno, de temperamento más bien egocéntrico mirando a quienes consideraba peones por debajo de su hombro.

Seijuuro era querido por su pueblo, pero también temido. Demostrando que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, la personalidad del para entonces adulto Seijuuro, estaba torcida y nada se podía hacer.  
  
  


Salió a escondidas, como todas las veces anteriores. Cabalgó con gracia en medio de la oscuridad sin hacer sonido algún. Se adentró al bosque viendo las estrellas buscado una paz que huía como agua entre sus dedos.

Un sonido le alerto, provenía de unos cuantos metros al frente. No había posibilidad de que alguien estuviera en esa parte del oscuro bosque debido a las leyendas así que se acercó.

Fue un error.

Segundos después de haber bajado la rodilla al suelo, y viendo a su caballo huir a todo galope, perdió la conciencia, víctima de un certero golpe en la cabeza.  
  
  
  


El sonido del eco de los pasos en las escaleras le trajo de nuevo a la conciencia, sus manos se hallaban unidas y atadas en gruesos grilletes, mismos que estaban afianzados a la pared con una gruesa cadena.

A pesar de ello Seijuuro sabía que podía dar pelea, daría pelea.

Y después de ello mataría uno a uno cada habitante de ese sucio pueblo, todo a la vista de sus gobernantes, a los cuales dejaría hasta el final. Mudos espectadores de la masacre para que al final, ellos acabaran como meros trozos de carnes para los perros.

Mas el bulto que cayó a los pies de los barrotes de su celda le sacaron de sus sueños vengativos.

\- ¡Este es tu nuevo trabajo escoria! Mas te vale que lo hagas bien o veras las consecuencias-

Un joven; al parecer doncel, levanto la mirada aterrorizada del suelo para verle directamente a los ojos, unos luceros a penas visibles por el largo cabello mal atado y sucio.

El joven no respondió al insulto y mucho menos al golpe siguiente que le volvió a mandar al suelo. Seijuuro vio sus manos temblar en intentando cubrir su vientre a penas. Hasta el soldado desapareció por donde había llegado.

Seijuuro no dijo nada, solo le observo limpiar fuera de la celda, barrer las pajas, quitar las telarañas y por último dejar un par de cubos vacíos a un lado, uno; lo lleno de agua y el otro lo dejo así. El chico asumió un lugar a un lado de la puerta, con ambas manos temblorosas sobre su estómago, temblando mientras esperaba con la cabeza gacha.

Pasados unos minutos el soldado volvió y le abrió la celda, haciendo que entrara por la fuerza, viendo como imprimía fuerza innecesaria en uno de sus brazos.

El joven entro con ambos cubos y la escoba, para ser dejado encerrado con el dentro.

-No te hare daño- le dijo

Le vio saltar asustado por el sonido de su voz haciendo eco, así que ya no dijo más nada. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo el muchacho, no podía saber la edad debido a su aspecto, pues bien podía ser una treta para que bajara la guardia.

El joven hizo el trabajo lo mas rápido y eficientemente que pudo, entre el miedo; supuso, por el o por el guardia. Mismo que volvió pasado el tiempo y de la misma manera agresiva le saco, lanzándolo de nuevo al piso y pateándole con fuerza.

El patrón se repitió por una semana o lo que creía que era una semana completa. Seijuuro podía saber el paso del tiempo por la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la celda, además de las dos comidas que el chico le traía.

Lo más destacable del chico era su aspecto. Quizá solo una cabeza más bajo que el mismo, muy delgado y con ropa por demás vieja.

Seijuuro podía notar que quizá solo tenía un par de cambios, una túnica que quien sabe cuántos ayeres fue blanca, otro día una en un color rosa pálido que intuyo había sido roja cuando era nueva.

Seijuuro ya había tenido el honor de haber hablado con su captor. Un hombre de apariencia por demás asquerosa, creyendo que recibiría una buena suma de dinero si presionaba lo suficiente.

-Lástima que no pedo volverte mi puta- le había dicho una vez -Tener al rey de Teiko encadenado a mi cama me haría un hombre memorable, mas quiero el dinero-

Esa tarde Seijuuro aun encadenado le había roto el cuello a un par de imbéciles que intentaron ponerle una mano encima.

No vio al chico de la limpieza esa noche.

La poca luz de la mañana se coló en su celda, mas eso no fue lo que le despertó. Fue el sonido del golpe de algo contra los barrotes de la celda.

Y ese algo era el chico de la limpieza.

El soldado que siempre le permitía la entrada y la salida le tenía apresado entre su cuerpo y los barrotes. Seijuuro no lo demostró pero bullía en ira.

El tipo, intentaba manosear el cuerpo del joven mientras este se retorcía en negativa, no alzaba la voz pero veía la sangre escurrir en la esquina del labio que mordía, Seijuuro veía su mirada aterrada y su rostro siendo marcado con un camino de lágrimas, mismo que era más notorio por la suciedad de su piel.

\- ¿Te gustaría que este honorable rey vea como te corrompo?- dijo el tipo al oído del muchacho - ¿Te gustaría que te escuche gemir por lo bien que te haría sentir?- El joven no le respondió, acallando lo más que pudo sus gimoteos de dolor, repulsión y vergüenza.

-Mas eso me maldeciría, no queremos otra aberración como tu caminar por aquí- El soldado le escupió y de un golpe en el estómago le envió al suelo, ahí; le pateo hasta que le vio vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago hasta que se cansó y se marchó, no sin antes dejarle la puerta de la celda abierta.

No era la primera vez en la que Seijuuro le viera lastimado y herido, siendo golpeado frente a el o intuyendo que lo habían hecho antes o lo harían después. El joven inicio con sus tareas como todos los días, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Seijuuro no confiaba en él y era obvio que el chico tampoco.

Mas hubo algo en la mirada marchita que le hizo hacer algo inusual.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le dijo, el sonido de su voz le asusto en demasía, pudo notarlo; haciéndole que dejara caer la escoba con la que barría -Dímelo- insistió

-K...Kou...Kouki- le respondió al fin sin mirarle

Ese fue su primer intercambio de palabras, mismas que serían más y más con forme pasaron los días. Al término de la segunda semana encerrado en ese lugar Seijuuro podía decir que Kouki; como le había dicho que se llamaba, confiaba más en él.

Por alguna razón Seijuuro le contaba sobre su reino, sobre sus bastos campos y jardines. Sobre las leyendas más antiguas que contaban las nanas a los niños del pueblo.

Le hablo de Reo y su eterno enamoramiento en su fiel guerrero, le hablo de Rakuzan y sus tierras heladas, le hablo de Seirin y sus reyes.

A cambio Kouki le hablo de las cosas que sucedían en ese pueblo. Le hablo del hambre y la desigualdad, le hablo del rey tirano y sus soldados. Le hablo de que hacía mucho que las cosechas no prosperaban, de los saqueos, le hablo de la esclavitud.

\- ¿Y tú?- le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras que Kouki le limpiaba las laceraciones en las muñecas por las restricciones

Kouki guardo silencio mientras humedecía un trapo en agua limpia, mordió su apenas sanado labio y; levantando la mirada sonrió.

-Yo estoy bien-

La ira creció desde la base del estómago del pelirrojo para escalar por la garganta, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-No te atrevas a mentirme a la cara Kouki-

Kouki se estremeció, tenía miedo, pero era uno diferente. Tenía miedo por el tono de sus palabras, por el obvio regaño, pero aun así sabía que Seijuuro no le haría daño, más Kouki sello sus labios, sello su corazón y sus esperanzas.

-Juro que cuando salga de aquí, te llevare conmigo-  
  
  


Kouki dormitaba en su pequeño lugar. No podía llamarlo recamara, ni mucho menos hogar.

Ya no recordaba nada de sí mismo. En el pasado si pero ya no. Lo olvido por el bien de su mente y corazón.

Le han dicho que sus padres le vendieron al darse cuenta de que era un vulgar doncel, que no les importo venderle como esclavo con tal de deshacerse de él.

Desde entonces Kouki aprendió su labor como servidumbre. Aprendió a bajar la cabeza cuando se le hablaba, aprendió a morderse la lengua cuando se quedaba con hambre, cuando tenía frio, cuando sentía dolor.

Aprendió que era la única manera en la que podría sobrevivir.

Entonces esa mañana algo cambio, su despertar era antes incluso de que el alba le alcanzara. Hacia sus labores con rapidez y la mínima torpeza para no ser más lastimado.

Apenas estaba lavando su cara cuando su amo abrió la puerta de una patada. Decir que se aterro fue poco, cubrió su lastimada piel en un intento de ocultar su cuerpo, sería la última de las blasfemias si el hombre se decidía a abusarlo. Con mucha dificultad se había deshecho por mucho tiempo de los intentos de ultraje de los muchos soldados a los que les servía, como para terminar así en su propia cama.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!- le dijo el hombre que a leguas se notaba alcoholizado -El dueño del hostal ha pagado muy bien por ti, has tus deberes hasta la media tarde, por la noche vendrán por ti-

Por primera vez en años, Kouki lloro.  
  
  


Cuando Seijuuro le vio con los ojos hinchados y la cara sucia su corazón se paró. Le había visto antes derramar lágrimas, pero solo unos segundos antes de enmascarar su dolor.

Para que se viera de esa manera significaba que lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido era algo mayor. La ira broto desde lo más profundo de su alma, manifestándose como un aura de pesadez y promesa de muerte.

-A partir de mañana ya no seré yo quien le sirva mi Rey Akashi-

-Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre Kouki, las formalidades aquí no son necesarias-

Kouki le ignoro y comenzó a hacer sus labores habituales, nada estaba fuera de lo usual, todo transcurría como todos los días, tan normal, tan rutinario, Kouki apretó contra su pecho la escoba que sus manos llenas de cayos usaba, ¿Eso sería todo?

-Espero que pueda salir de aquí pronto mi rey Akashi, si yo... si yo fuera más fuerte... - le dijo de pronto, si pudiera hacer algo por liberarlo lo haría, pero no sabía como

-No será necesario- le respondió -Después de todo, les estoy escuchando-

Kouki no le entendió, no quiso hacerlo. Sabía lo que le deparaba el destino y en su corazón no quería albergar más esperanzas.

El tiempo voló como nunca antes a su parecer y a la hora en la que el soldado apareció para escoltarlo fuera de la celda fue el más mortificante.

Salió con la mirada baja siendo empujado a la reja a vista del pelirrojo, las cadenas de sus manos tronaron por la intensidad de la furia que creía le embargaba.

-Esta noche seré el primero en comprarte- le dijo, pasando una de sus manos por su trasero e intentando colarse entre la túnica -No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutarlo-

Kouki no había querido decirle lo que le sucedería después de esa tarde al pelirrojo pese a que le había preguntado y ahora ya sabía su vergüenza. Subió las escaleras que le llevarían a la superficie y a su destino, llorando amargamente por segunda vez ese día, solo para ser interceptado por quien antes era su amo.

-¡Date un baño, joder! Que con las pintas que traes no querrán pagar lo suficiente-

Fue empujado al suelo, mas no fue golpeado, entonces lo entendió. Esa había sido la razón por la que no le había lastimado en ese tiempo. Después de todo, las marcas no serían bien vistas por los clientes en su cuerpo.

Más no llego a hacer nada cuanto una intensa llamarada bajo de los cielos. Kouki corrió a resguardarse pese a los gritos del hombre que le exigía volver, Kouki escucho los gritos de dolor, olio el aroma de la carne humana siendo achicharrada, Kouki cubrió sus oídos antes el potente gruñido de una bestia a la que no quería mirar.

-Por favor... al menos que Seijuuro se salve... al menos el...-

Kouki no alzo la mirada, lucho aun con dolor y llanto. Las poderosas manos que intentaba hacer que quitara las propias de sus oídos eran ignoradas, Kouki no quería escuchar las palabras de su captor, Kouki solo deseaba que la bestia les devorara a todos.

Entonces sintió como era jalado a un cuerpo cálido, sintió el aroma del fuego pero no dolor. Sintió como era arrullado con delicadeza y lo que no quiso creer como amor.

-No pidas por mi salvación si eso significa que tiraras tu vida, que estoy seguro que vale más de mil mías-

Kouki permitió que la inconciencia nublara su vista, sus oídos, su alma, sus sentidos. Kouki solo deseaba encontrar un descanso final a tanto sufrimiento.  
  
  


\- ¡Kouki! ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo Reo?! ¡Has algo!-

Los vitrales del castillo se estremecían con el sonido de los bramidos de los dragones. La única razón por la cual habían tardado en su rescate era que las bestias se negaban a obedecer a otro que no fuera Seijuuro. Entonces en cuanto llegaron al lugar y Seijuuro se concentró en encontrar y poner a salvo a Kouki dio inicio el pandemonio. Las bestias se negaban a otra cosa que no fuera dejar en cenizas cada rincón del sucio y podrido pueblo. El primero en caer fue un hombre sucio y regordete en medio del pueblo. No quedo más que pocos huesos convertidos en carbones rojizos en el suelo. De ahí le siguió el castillo y su rey, para luego dejar hecho nada casi todo el pueblo.

Su dragón; Raijin, un imponente monstruo amarillento cual oro, acabo con cada ser humano que se le atravesó, devorando a aquellos que su hermano Akai Fujin, el dragón del fuego rojo les abrazaba con su potente fuego.

Después de eso volaron hacia su reino, con un Kouki aun inconsciente entre los brazos de Seijuuro. Pero de eso hacía ya casi media semana y este no daba señales de despertar, al menos hasta esa mañana.

Seijuuro por supuesto no se separó de su lado más que para lo puntual de sus deberes con el reino, despertaba a su lado y se iba a la cama a su lado esperando su despertar. Kouki era suyo, su alma, su destino, su amor.

Kouki le había traído la luz que no quería pero sabía necesitaba, no iba a dejarle morir.  
  
  
  


Kouki se había despertado como todos los días muy temprano en la mañana. Tenía la nariz y las orejas frías. Fue extraño puesto que no recordaba un cambio de temperatura, no recordaba siquiera haber ido a la cama. El cuarto estaba oscuro, así que no distinguió nada. Si hacia frio su deber era prender el fuego en el hogar por si este se había apagado. La parte desorientada de su cerebro le dijo que tenía que darse prisa y arreglar eso antes de que su amo se levantara y se enojara con él, había pasado ya una buena temporada sin golpes y no quería tener que repetirlos.

Entonces en la lejanía de su inconciencia lo escucho, eran suaves murmullos en sus oídos, pero que en su alma se sentían como gritos.

_**En el viento te escucho llamar, del océano muy lejos** _ _**susurras** _ _**, mientras la luz cae suavemente llamas mi nombre** _

**_¿_ ** **_Esperarás_ ** **_por mí? ¿_ ** **_Esperarás_ ** _**por mí? K o u k i....** _

_**Aunque el sol de invierno se desvanece y los días se vuelven negros como la noche, todavía escucho tu voz decir suaves palabras como un canto sobre la marea...** _   
  


Sin embargo, Kouki no pudo moverse de inmediato. Una leve capa de sudor cubría su piel bajo las gruesas cubiertas de suaves mantas. Alguien le presionó contra su espalda, lo que solo lo hizo comenzara a temblar lleno de temor. Kouki nunca antes se había sentido tan cálido. Por lo general, su cama de paja y su cuarto siempre estaban helados.

La cama en la que yacía era suave. Olía a almizcle fino en lugar de tierra, heces de cabras y paja fría. Era un buen sueño para tener.

Pero lo más importante, era que siempre estaba solo. Estar acompañado significaba muchas cosas y ninguna buena para él.

Los brazos alrededor de su cintura se apretaron y parpadeó comenzando a temblar aterrado. Intento mirar hacia atrás para ver la forma oscura de alguien. No podía distinguirlo completamente en la mortaja de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba fue entonces que recordó dónde, presumiblemente estaba y qué había sucedido.

-Seijuuro...- dijo en un hilo de voz

-Por fin despiertas, me tenías tan preocupado alma mía-

Kouki incrédulo de lo que veía y escuchaba se permitió tocar al rey, lentamente llevo ambas palmas al rostro aun en medio de la penumbra del pelirrojo. Jadeando cuando la piel tibia toco sus ya frías manos.

-Soy yo, es real- le dijo  
  


**_En el viento te escucho llamar, del océano muy lejos susurras, mientras la luz cae suavemente llamas mi nombre_ **

**¿Esperarás por mí? ¿Esperarás por mí?**

**K o u k i....**

_**Aunque el sol de invierno se desvanece y los días se vuelven negros como la noche, todavía escucho tu voz decir suaves palabras como un canto sobre la marea...** _   
  


Entonces la vorágine de recuerdos inundo su mente, el dolor, la pena, la humillación. Cada sentimiento al que había sido expuesto en la mayor parte de su vida.

Seijuuro se levantó de la cama de un salto cuando Kouki comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras jalaba su cabello, los grito alertaron a los guardias que presurosos entraron a los aposentos de su rey y su consorte. Al ver la escena Seijuuro mandado llamar de inmediato a Reo que aún se encontraba en sus tierras y estando ya con él fue que sucedió.

Raijin y Akai Fujin cayeron con fuerza cerca del balcón, las enormes bestias bramaban al compás de los gritos de Kouki, los guardias fueron alertados, el pueblo temía.

_**Las olas rompen en el silencio, la paz se rompe por todas partes y a través de la tormenta siento tu guía...** _

_**¡A tu corazón, estoy atado!** _

\- ¡Hagan algo! ¡No voy a perderlo!-

\- ¡Hagan silencio!- grito de pronto el castaño

Los dragones dieron un último rugido, quedándose quietos mientras entre espasmos Kouki se calmaba lentamente, Seijuuro llego a su lado con rapidez, subiendo a la cama importándole poco el decoro de tener a su mejor amigo ahí en la habitación.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso mi rey?- hablo de pronto el peli negro

Seijuuro tomo a Kouki entre sus brazos, la suave seda que portaba se mostraba húmeda ya del sudor por lo acontecido, cubriendo la piel expuesta a los ojos del pelinegro.

-Una única vez lo escuche de mi madre- hablo de pronto mientras abrazaba con fuerza al castaño -Que el corazón de la gema era la legitima dueña de la voluntad de los dragones-

-Pero... ¿No se trataba de la gema de la corona real? El símbolo de tu linaje-

-Escuche sus voces en mi mente- dijo Kouki en un susurro -Siento sus fuertes corazones latir al lado del mío-

-Retírate Reo y despide a los guardias- hablo Seijuuro, sin dejar de mirar, abrazar y mimar al castaño entre sus brazos

-Como ordenes- el mencionado salió sonriente de la habitación, limpiando una solitaria lágrima al ver como su amigo y protegido sonreía auténticamente ante quien al parecer amaba y más aun viendo como era correspondido.

-Eres impactante alma mía- le dijo muy cerca al oído - ¿Me harías el honor de pasar la eternidad al lado de este simple mortal?-

-No soy extraordinario Seijuuro, pero si me aceptas prometo jamás alejarme de tu lado-

-Jamás faltare a tu amor Kouki, jamás-

-Te amo- le dijo de pronto Kouki -Y temo despertar y verme de nuevo en el infierno ¿Está bien que sueñe y te amé en ese sueño?-

Seijuuro no respondió por un largo momento antes de apretar a Kouki de nuevo hacia él -Si no fuera tan temprano, consideraría esas palabras como un intento de seducirme-

-¿S-Seducirte?- casi chilló Kouki avergonzado

El gruñido que salió del pecho de Seijuuro fue bajo y divertido. Usó su barbilla para convencer a un castaño de que levantara la cabeza, del escondite entre su pecho, aunque amara la sensación de su aliento tibio contra la fina seda de su ropa.

-Sí, incluso tu sonrisa me incita a devorarte-

-Yo... yo...Soy... soy puro... - le dijo por demás avergonzado, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

El pelirrojo levanta entonces con las puntas de sus dedos la cara de Kouki y lo besa suavemente. Sus labios se moldean tan perfectamente que piensa fueron creados juntos y separados por los caprichosos dioses. Seijuuro se guarda la burla cuando ve a Kouki suspirar contento y por lo que siente; excitado, haciendo de su cuerpo un lio ardiente de adrenalina y expectación.

-Bien. Porque de ahora en adelante, quiero ser tú primer todo-

No espera respuesta y vuelve nuevamente a besar los que sabe son unos duces labios, yendo lentamente pero con entereza hasta los bordes de la hermosa túnica que personalmente escogió para su amado.

-Sé que debo honrarte con una boda ante los dioses, pero por favor, permíteme ser uno con tu cuerpo-

-Puede, mi Rey, puede tenerme porque sé que no va a defraudarme-

Kouki lentamente descubre la piel de su hombro, en una clara invitación a ser tomado, Seijuuro enloquece pero guarda la compostura en pos de saber de la pureza de su amado. Mas el rey no es tonto, sabe de los ultrajes por los que su amado ha pasado y no quiere apresurarlo. Una neblina tibia llena el ambiente, ocultando los rayos del sol que han salido ya del horizonte.

Ambo sienten la vibración de las bestias, suponiendo que se han echado en la linde del castillo. Ambos quieren ocultarle al mundo su unión, sin saber que esa acción solo lo hace más evidente.

Seijuuro besa y toca con delicadeza cada centímetro de piel canela. Con el tiempo se encargara de curar cara herida física y mental de su amado, prepara con tranquilidad el cálido lugar que le recibirá, bebiéndose cada expresión de lujuria y placer en la castaña mirada.

Ama esos luceros color castaña, sintiéndose honrado de poder descubrir por fin el color que sabe amara paras simpre, el cabello ahora suave y limpio se derrama en los blancos almohadones dándole una apariencia de halo angelical en su cabeza.

-Te amo- le dice, hundiéndose en un placer que sabe es peligroso pero que con gusto caerá una y otra vez.

Los suaves gemidos de Kouki llenan la habitación, alzando más arriba las piernas por iniciativa propia, llamando su nombre entre la tibia neblina.

-Oh Seijuuro, Seijuuro... no me abandones-

-Jamás alma mía- le responde -Soy tuyo para protegerte, eres mío para protegerme, mi corazón y mi alma-

Kouki derrama lágrimas que son limpiadas por los labios tibios del pelirrojo, sintiendo ambos como sus respiraciones son desesperadas, haciendo de los movimientos frenéticos en busca de una liberación unificada.

El calor les invade devastador, Seijuuro llenado el canal que aprisiona con fuerza su virilidad, sintiendo la tibia mancha en su vientre mostrándole el culmine de la felicidad.

-Que los dioses nos protejan, porque acabaré con todo aquel que ose hacerte daño-

-Lo mismo digo mi Rey, lo mismo digo-

Y como si eso fuera mandato, el rugido del par de dragones se escucha hasta en los confines de sus tierras, haciendo de ese pacto una leyenda.  
  
  


Fin


End file.
